Never leave my side (until the day that I die for the first time)
by W-rabbito
Summary: - Magneto, twój przyjaciel telepata... Jak się nazywał ? - Charles. Charles Xavier. Czemu pytasz? - Bo tu jest napisane, że nie żyje. Cherik, fix-it fic, po wydarzeniach z Pierwszej Klasy, angst z happy endingiem.


Haha, pierwsza historia do tego fandomu... Mam dziwne wrażenie, że Erik wyszedł trochę ooc, ale cóż, niech już będzie. Miłego czytania :D

* * *

Dzień był zwyczajny, raczej pogodny, chociaż chmury od czasu do czasu zasłaniały słońce. Erik opuścił swój pokój w apartamencie w hotelu, by zastać Emmę czytającą dzisiejszą gazetę. Azazel, Janos i Angel pewnie jeszcze spali, a gdzie podziewała się Raven, tego nikt nie wiedział. Telepatka skinęła mu głową na powitanie, przewracając stronę. Przez chwilę jej oczy zabłysły, jakby coś w gazecie wyjątkowo ją zaciekawiło.  
- Magneto, twój przyjaciel telepata... Jak się nazywał ? - zapytała po chwili. Eik poczuł lekkie uczucie w piersi na wspomnienie człowieka, który kiedyś tyle dla niego znaczył. Byli dla siebie braćmi, partnerami, obaj inteligentni, pełni idei... Niestety, zupełnie odmiennych, jak się okazało.  
- Charles. Charles Xavier – odparł. - Czemu pytasz?  
- Bo tu jest napisane, że nie żyje.

Z pomocą Azazela podróż w okolice posiadłości Xavierów zajęła im ułamek sekundy. Erik, który obiecywał sobie, że jego stopa nigdy, przenigdy nie postanie w tym dom, teraz najzwyczajniej w świecie nie potrafił trzymać się z dala. Chciał wiedzieć, czemu głupie, ludzkie szmatławce wypisują na swoich łamach takie bzdety. Czyżby Charlesowi coś groziło, że chciał się na dobre ukryć przed światem? W krótkiej notce na temat jego śmierci informowano jedynie, że była ona skutkiem „nieszczęśliwego wypadku". Ta błyskawiczna podróż, odbyta zaraz potem, jak odnaleźli Raven, oczywiście nie miała absolutnie nic wspólnego z tym przerażającym przeczuciem, gnieżdżącym się głęboko w podświadomości Erika. Przeczuciem, które mówiło, że może ten artykuł wcale nie kłamał i Charles rzeczywiście zginął, bez szansy na pożegnanie się z przyjacielem... Na pogodzenie się z nim. Ale to było niemożliwe.  
Nie powiedział Raven, czemu właściwie wracają, chociaż zasypywała go pytaniami. Po co ją martwić, skoro najpewniej wszystko było dobrze? Miał tylko nadzieję, że smutne spojrzenia Azazela na nią, nie wzbudzą żadnych podejrzeń.  
Kiedy wylądowali przed posiadłością (szkołą, przypomniał sobie Erik, teraz już szkołą), powitała ich grobowa cisza. Erik przełknął ślinę.  
- W środku jest parę osób, ale większość zgromadziła się za budynkiem – powiedziała Emma, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. A więc jednak tu byli. To dobrze. Powolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie, chcąc znaleźć Hanka, Alexa, Seana, kogokolwiek, kto mógłby go zapewnić, że Charles żyje i ma się dobrze.  
Już z daleka dojrzeli trzy sylwetki stojące tyłem do nich, prawie zasłonięte młodymi drzewami. Erik natychmiast ich rozpoznał, a jego serce zabiło szybciej, kiedy stwierdził, że pośród nich nie ma jego drogiego przyjaciela. Ale mógł być w szkole, mieć lekcje, przecież Emma mówiła, że wyczuwa kogoś w środku...Przyspieszył kroku, zastanawiając się, czemu oni tam tak wszyscy stoją, dlaczego się nie ruszają, przecież muszą mieć coś do roboty... Im bardziej się zbliżał, tym lepiej wiedział, co tam zastanie, ale miał wielką, wielką nadzieję, że się myli.  
Ostatnie metry pokonał prawie biegiem, zatrzymując się za Alexem i Hankiem. Zapadła głucha cisza. Przyjaciele Charlesa odwrócili się, zupełnie zaskoczeni jego nagłym wtargnięciem, lecz on zupełnie ich nie widział. Widział tylko to, co było przed nimi.  
Mały, kamienny nagrobek.  
„Tu spoczywa Charles Francis Xavier. Mutant i dumny."  
- O Boże... - usłyszał ciche, zrozpaczone westchnienie Raven.  
- TY... Jak śmiesz się tu pojawiać, pierdolony zdrajco!? - Alex. Oczywiście, że Alex. Rzucił się do Erika, łapiąc go za kołnierz i potrząsając wściekle ze łzami w oczach. Magneto poczuł, jak jego towarzysze spinają się, gotowi do ataku, ale zanim zdołał ich zatrzymać, Hank złapał blondyna za ramię i odciągnął na bok.  
- Uspokój się, Alex – rzekł spokojnie i spojrzał na Erika. - Co wy tu robicie?  
- Chciałem sprawdzić... Czy to prawda... - odparł Niemiec cicho, wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od nagrobka. Mutant i dumny. Jak zwykle, nawet i po śmierci.  
- Prawda, i to twoja cholerna wina – syknął Alex. Hank już go puścił i teraz obejmował ramieniem szlochającą Raven. - Gdybyś tu był... To... To on nigdy by...  
Erik nie słuchał już dalej. Ruszył powoli w stronę miejsca, gdzie leżał jego brat. Partner. Najlepszy przyjaciel. Osoba, która nauczyła go kochać, po raz pierwszy od śmierci jego matki. Zatrzymał się tuż przed grobem. Powolnym ruchem zdjął swój hełm i postawił go na płycie, po czym spuścił głowę, jakby chciał oddać zmarłemu wyrazy szacunku. W oddali rozległ się grzmot, a on wiedział, że po jego policzkach nie spływały wcale pierwsze krople deszczu.

Siedzieli razem w kuchni w szkole. Mutanci Erika trzymali się raczej na uboczu, podejrzliwie łypiąc na Hanka, który parzył dla wszystkich gorzką, mocną kawę. Alex wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć, Sean poszedł zobaczyć, co z dziećmi, a Niemiec rozparł się na krześle, zupełnie zmarnowany. Jego włosy były mokre od deszczu, który gwałtownie lunął z nieba, siekając ich twarze olbrzymimi kroplami.

- Co się właściwie stało? - zapytał po chwili cicho, przyjmując od Bestii kubek z gorącym płynem. Hank nie odpowiedział od razu. Najpierw dał Raven filiżankę, którą przygotował oddzielnie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo w podzięce. Słodki zapach czekolady rozniósł się po kuchni, mieszając z gorzkawym zapachem kawy.  
- Profesor znalazł mutanta. Był on bardzo silny, jego zdolnością było wytwarzanie plazmy i rzucanie nią. Poleciał, by go namówić na przyjście do szkoły... I się przeliczył. Najwyraźniej gość nie był taki sympatyczny, jak się spodziewał – wyjaśnił w końcu, opierając się o kredens.  
- I żaden z was, idioci, nie poszedł z nim? - warknął Erik, zaciskając zęby. Sztućce na suszarce zadrżały niebezpiecznie.  
- R-rozdzieliliśmy się, żeby go znaleźć... Tak miało być szybciej... - ku jego zdumieniu, odpowiedział mu Alex. Cała agresja, którą wyładowywał na Niemcu zniknęła zupełnie. Teraz chłopak był całkiem roztrzęsiony.  
- To nie twoja wina – zapewnił go Hank. - Nie mogliście wiedzieć, że to psychol.  
- Ale gdybyś tam był... Ty, zamiast mnie... Nic by się nie stało! Obroniłbyś go! - syknął blondyn, rzucając Erikowi nienawistne spojrzenie. Ten nie zaprzeczył, bo wszyscy wiedzieli, że Alex ma rację.

Zostali w szkole na noc. Erik wrócił do swego pokoju, który pozostał zupełnie nietknięty, jakby Charles spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciel może w każdym momencie wrócić i zaprosić go na partyjkę szachów. Teraz już nikt tego nie zrobi, bo profesor leżał tam na dworze, głęboko w ziemi, zupełnie nieświadom, że Erik jest tutaj, w jego szkole, że wrócił, że chce go zobaczyć, tak, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. I nigdy się o tym nie dowie.  
Niemiec zamknął oczy i przez chwilę zupełnie nie mógł przypomnieć sobie jego twarzy. Zerwał się, chcąc znaleźć zdjęcie, jakiekolwiek, ale czy w ogóle je miał? Nie pamiętał, chociaż przecież musi jakieś być, nawet najmniejsze... W końcu znalazł, na stoliku, w pokoju naprzeciwko, który wciąż był dla niego pokojem Charlesa, w którym spędzili tyle godzin, rozmawiając o sprawach wielkiej wagi, a także o największych głupotach i grając w szachy. Fotografia przedstawiała jego i profesora otoczonych przyjaciółmi. Raven, Hank, Alex, Sean i nawet Moira... Wszyscy szeroko uśmiechnięci, ręka Charlesa zarzucona na ramiona Erika, jasne oczy pełne radości i czegoś, w co telepata zawsze wierzył, nadziei...  
- Jaka teraz co została nadzieja, Charles? - zapytał gorzko Erik, odstawiając zdjęcie na miejsce. Opadł na poduszki, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że to nie jego łóżko i po chwili już spał, zmęczony tym wszystkim i uspokojony rytmicznymi uderzeniami kropli deszczu o szybę.

Rano zwlókł się do kuchni z monstrualnym bólem głowy, zupełnie sflaczały. Zaparzył sobie mocnej herbaty i już miał wrócić do pokoju, kiedy zauważył trzy ciekawskie twarzyczki przypatrujące mu się zza framugi.  
- Jesteś nowym nauczycielem? - pierwsza odważyła się odezwać dziewczynka o bardzo, bardzo jasnych włosach i ciemnej skórze. - Gdzie profesor? Nie wrócił jeszcze?  
- On... - zaczął Erik, niepewien co powiedzieć. W końcu jednak stwierdził, że lepiej zostawić poinformowanie ich o śmierci Charlesa Hankowi. - Jeszcze nie wrócił. I nie jestem nauczycielem.  
- Ale jesteś mutantem, prawda? Co potrafisz robić? - drążyła dalej mała, ale wtedy dało się słyszeć głośne burczenie brzucha i jej ruda koleżanka spłoniła się rumieńcem.  
- Potrafię robić naleśniki – westchnął Erik, odwracając się z powrotem do kuchni. Może przynajmniej tak na chwilę zapomni o tym ciężarze, który spoczywał na jego sercu, odkąd zobaczył nagrobek.

Ich pobyt przedłużył się z jednego dnia na tydzień i mieszkańcy posiadłości powoli zaczęli się przyzwyczajać do nowych lokatorów, chociaż wciąż byli wobec nich nieufni. Azazel, Emma i Janos mieli najgorzej, bo ich łącznik z pozostałymi w postaci Erika rzadko kiedy ruszał się ze swojego pokoju i musieli dawać sobie radę sami. Najłatwiej miała Raven, bo Hank zachowywał się, jakby nigdy nie odeszła, chcąc za wszelką cenę pokazać, że jest mu przykro za nazwanie jej nieatrakcyjną.  
Któregoś dnia Azazel przechadzał się po ogrodzie. Kiedy Raven mówiła mu, że mieszkali w wielkiej posiadłości, nie spodziewał się, że aż tak wielkiej. Nie rozumiał też do końca, czemu Magneto, mając do dyspozycji dom i coś, co śmiało można by nazwać rodziną, porzucił to wszystko, żeby ganiać za Shawem. On sam, gdyby dano mu wybór, trzymałby się od typa jak najdalej.  
Dopiero po chwili zobaczył rudą dziewczynkę z bezradną miną patrzącą gdzieś do góry. Była jedną z uczennic szkoły, nazywała się chyba Jean i zawsze trochę się go bała. Nie winił jej za to. Sam niegdyś nie akceptował tego, jak wygląda.  
- Coś się stało, dziewczynko? - podskoczyła niemalże, słysząc jego głos i przez chwilę wydawało się, że zaraz ucieknie, jednak zrobiła zaciętą minę i wskazała na dach.  
- Mój latawiec tam utknął. Przy kominie, widzi pan? Nie umiem go zdjąć, moja moc jest za słaba – wyznała. No tak, z tego co Azazel pamiętał, potrafiła przenosić rzeczy siłą woli. Długo się nie zastanawiał. Zniknął i po chwili pojawił się z powrotem, trzymając w rękach zagubiony latawiec. Jean rozpromieniła się, biorąc go w ręce.  
- Dziękuję panu! - zawołała, przytulając zabawkę do piersi, po czym odbiegła kawałek dalej, by tym razem latawiec o nic się nie zahaczył.

Janos również lubił przebywać w ogrodach. Były takie rozległe i chociaż coraz bardziej podobało mu się w posiadłości Xavierów, często wybierał się na spacer dróżkami pośród trawników. Sam, tak jak zawsze lubił. Mimo że dni bywały pochmurne i deszczowe, jak przystało na rozwijającą się jesień.  
Kiedyś, siedząc na ławce z jakąś książką, którą pożyczył z ogromnej, rozległej biblioteki, zauważył jedną z uczennic, jasnowłosą Ororo. Dziewczynka wyraźnie próbowała użyć swojej mocy, ale coś jej nie wychodziło. Wokół niej zbierała się tylko ledwo widoczna mgiełka. Janos zostawił swój tomik i podszedł, lekko zaciekawiony.  
- Potrafisz manipulować pogodą? - zagadnął, co dla niego było raczej niezwykłe. Wolał milczeć i odzywać się tylko zapytany.  
- Nie potrafię – stęknęła mała, krzyżując rączki na piersi. Jej oczy zaraz jednak zalśniły nadzieją. - A ty potrafisz? Nauczysz mnie?  
Janos rzucił okiem na porzuconą książkę, po czym stwierdził, że nie jest aż tak ciekawa i konieczna do przeczytania. Kucnął przy Ororo i poczochrał jej jasne, zmierzwione włosy.  
- Nie umiem manipulować pogodą – rzekł. - Ale umiem robić tornada. To chyba leży w twoich kompetencjach? Możemy spróbować, jeśli chcesz.  
Dziewczynka rozpromieniła się, kiedy zademonstrował jej swoją moc. Ćwiczyli trąby powietrzne do obiadu, aż Hank nie wysłał Alexa, żeby zawołał ich do kuchni.

Najtrudniejszą do zdobycia była Emma. Chłodna i poważna, nie przepadała za dziećmi, a domowa atmosfera wprawiała ją w zakłopotanie. Ciągle namawiała Erika, żeby ruszyli dalej, ale ten zbywał ją zwykłym „niedługo". Trochę ją to irytowało, bo Alex i Sean chyba zrobili konkurs, kto pierwszy są poderwie. Otrzymywała zalotne uśmiechy, chłopcy odsuwali dla niej krzesło, przytrzymywali drzwi i starali się wybierać jak najlepsze porcje. Wiedziała, że to tylko zabawa, ale nie podniecały jej wygłupy małolatów.  
Wiedziała, że mała Jean jest telepatką, ale chociaż pewnie mogłaby pomóc jej opanować swoje moce, nie miała ochoty. To mogło oznaczać przywiązanie i niepotrzebne emocje. Komu potrzebne takie bzdury? Ona podążała za Erikiem, bo jej zaimponował. Już przy Shawie przekonała się, że angażowanie się uczuciowo do niczego nie prowadzi.  
Dlatego też nawet się nie zatrzymała, kiedy zza rogu wyskoczył na nią mały Scott. Chłopiec, którego jeszcze nie widziała bez ciemnych okularów na nosie, posłał jej słodki uśmiech, ale ona go zignorowała. Niezrażony, podbiegł kawałek i stanął jej prosto na drodze.  
- Czego chcesz? - zapytała w końcu, marszcząc brwi.  
- Chcecie tu zostać? - Scott przekrzywił lekko głowę, zaciekawiony.  
- Nie. Odchodzimy, jak tylko Erik się zdecyduje – chciała go wyminąć, ale przesunął się, nie pozwalając jej.  
- Dlaczego? - drążył dalej.  
- Bo nie mamy tu żadnego interesu – mruknęła, mierząc go lodowatym wzrokiem.  
- Ale my was lubimy – zaprotestował. Emma przewróciła oczyma. Świetnie. Jeszcze jej brakowało smarka – przylepy. - Mogłabyś się tu nachylić?  
Telepatka przez chwilę patrzyła na niego, po czym dała za wygraną i ukucnęła obok chłopca. Ten szybko wyciągnął zza pleców kwiatek (taki sam, jak te, które stały w wazonie w kuchni) i wsadził jej we włosy, lekko zarumieniony.  
- Jesteś bardzo ładna. Nie powinnaś być taka niemiła – powiedział szybko i już go nie było.  
Emma z zaskoczeniem dotknęła ozdoby i na jej usta wpłynął delikatny uśmiech.

Erik przyglądał się, jak jego towarzysze powoli przyzwyczajają się do nowego środowiska. Angel ćwiczyła z Seanem latanie, Raven chyba wybaczyła Hankowi jego nietakt, bo zawsze razem przygotowywali posiłki, Azazela wysyłali na zakupy do miasta, kiedy czegoś bardzo potrzebowali, zaś Janos pomagał sprzątać opadłe liście na podwórku. Nawet Emma się przemogła i od czasu do czasu dawała Jean jakieś wskazówki co do jej mocy.  
On sam codziennie chodził na grób Charlesa. Czasem opowiadał mu, co się działo w posiadłości, a czasem milczał, podrzucając w ręce białego króla, którego zabrał z szachownicy w pokoju przyjaciela. Znowu miał rodzinę, ale jednocześnie czuł się tak samotny, jak nigdy. To Charles powinien być w środku tego wszystkiego. Powinien sprowadzać do szkoły nowe mutanty z nim, bo zawsze to robił z nim. Powinien uczyć dzieci posługiwać się ich mocami. Powinien cieszyć się, że jego przyjaciel odzyskał rozum i jest teraz tutaj, czeka na niego, ale nie, oczywiście, przecież musiał być martwy.  
Najgorsze było to, że Erik dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak wiele Charles dla niego znaczył. Nie, żeby wcześniej nie myślał o nim w ten sposób. Profesor mu się podobał, czerwone usta, jasne, inteligentne oczy, sympatyczna twarz, poczucie humoru... Mógłby wymieniać w nieskończoność. Ale wtedy miał inny cel, wyższy cel, który przyćmiewał tą fascynację. Z perspektywy czasu, to wszystko zdawało się małe. Nieważne. Ale Charles tam był i chciał mu pomóc, bo może, tylko może odwzajemniał jego uczucia. A on to wszystko zwyczajnie spieprzył.  
- Charles... - wyszeptał, patrząc na nagrobek tęsknie. - Wszystko jest tak, jak chciałeś. Nasi przyjaciele razem, pod jednym dachem... Wspaniałe dzieciaki, które możemy uczyć. I ja jestem twój, Charles, twój na zawsze, do cholery, tylko proszę cię o jeszcze jeden cud, żyj... Oni cię potrzebują. Ja cię potrzebuję.  
- Miło mi to słyszeć, stary przyjacielu – rozległ się znajomy głos. Erik zamarł i powoli, bardzo powoli spojrzał za siebie.  
Charles siedział na swoim wózku, ubrany w rozpiętą, jesienną kurtkę i ciepły sweter. Uśmiechał się lekko, niepewnie, jakby bojąc się reakcji przyjaciela. Ten podszedł parę kroków, położył ręce na jego policzkach, patrząc w jasne oczy z niedowierzaniem.  
- Jak...? - wyszeptał.  
- To była iluzja... - westchnął profesor, dotykając niepewnie jego dłoni. - Nie widziałem innego wyjścia, żeby cię odzyskać, Eriku. Wiem, że to okrutne. Wobec ciebie i wobec wszystkich... Erik?  
Przerwał, bo Niemiec osunął się przed nim i schował twarz w dłoniach, opierając je na jego kolanach.  
- Boże, Charles – szepnął. - Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.  
- Nie powiem, że nie masz za co... - westchnął Charles, gładząc go po ramieniu.  
- Za to, że przeze mnie nie możesz chodzić. Za to, że wsadziłem monetę w głowę Shawa, nie myśląc o tym, że będziesz to czuł. Za to, że cię zostawiłem – wyrecytował Erik, zaciskając palce na jego spodniach. Profesor uśmiechnął się lekko do siebie.  
- Już w porządku... - zapewnił. Niemiec uniósł wzrok.  
- Nie znikniesz? - zapytał cicho. - To nie sen, prawda?  
W odpowiedzi Charles tylko zamknął oczy i przesłał mu kojące myśli. Erik przysunął się do przodu, spragniony tego kontaktu, który dawniej tak odrzucał. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś grzebał w jego głowie, ale to było coś innego, to był Charles, jego ukochany Charles...  
- Ukochany? - powtórzył cicho profesor. - Och, Eriku.  
- Przeszkadza ci to? - zapytał Erik.  
- Nie, wręcz przeciwnie... - wyznał Charles, przeczesując jego krótkie włosy palcami. Niemiec podniósł się i schylił, by pocałować go w usta. Telepata oddał pocałunek i uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Chodźmy do domu. Te dzieciaki chyba już wystarczająco długo miały wolne – rzekł, ściskając jego rękę.  
- Rozpieszczasz je – pokręcił głową Erik, na co jego przyjaciel... Nie, kochanek, tylko się roześmiał.


End file.
